


Grief

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, F/F, School Mode AU, c;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief<br/>/ɡriːf/ noun<br/>- intense sorrow, especially caused by someone's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Failed request eeeeee
> 
> still Celespeko trash. Sorry.

How odd was it that memories can deceive you. And especially her, the one who’s talent is to deceive.

Celestia Ludenberg did not even realise she had forgotten something vital until they - Class 78 - were rescued from a school life of forced labour by a strange rabbit creature they had all created. ...It was a long story, a story she was willing to describe in detail due to its sheer surrealism. But alas, a few weeks later, after finding out everything around them had been mysteriously destroyed, Class 78 decided to band together once more at a company known as Future Foundation to find out the circumstances surrounding their imprisonment. And now, they knew more than they had ever dreamed of.

They had not been gone for 50 days. No, for 2 years. They had missed 2 years of their life and were near to their deaths, being filmed live on national TV for the intended purpose of a live murder game. No one took it well. Some took it worse than others. It was clear, though, that the mastermind was a sick, twisted being.

And whoever they were, they were still alive.

Celes glanced over as she walked over to the corner of glass-encased offices, to look at to collection of other students now co-workers littered among the desks that were gathered in the large rooms centre. She tried to talk to the troublesome ones as she passed them, keeping their responses in mind for future reference.  
“Oowada dear, please keep your feet off of the desk.” A grunt in response, as he dragged his ankles down to the ground.  
“Kuwata, please stop flirting with Enoshima-san.” She watched him stiffen and turn with a nervous laugh.  
“Asahina-san, it is work time, not lunch time.” There was only a small shrug, and the swimmer simply carried on eating her doughnuts.  
Now was a time to relish in how colourful her class was.

The gambler pushed the glass door open slightly with one hand, the other holding a large pile of files against her chest. “Naegi-kun? Do you have a moment?”  
The brunette spun around in his chair, placing his own group of manilla files on the table. “Oh, of course, Celes-san. What’s up?” With a hand to signal she was welcome in, the raven haired girl bowed her gratitude, quickly stepping in and letting the door close gently behind her.  
“Thank you for taking your time to speak with me.”  
“Oh, it was fine, I wasn’t really-”  
Slam. He was cut off by Celes placing the collection of papers on his desk and spreading them out. “Myself and Togami-kun have been working for days to find the other students you said existed. ...This is Class 77, now known as the Remnants of Despair.”  
“...So they-”  
“Are long gone, yes.” She paused, leaning forward slightly, hands resting on the desk as her voice fell to nothing above a whisper. “...Has Fujisaki-kun finished the programme?”  
“Oh, the Neo World Programme? Uh, last time I check, he was close-”  
“Good.”  
“...Celes-san, you sound… impatient. Are you alright?”  
She wasn’t. ...She wasn’t? It was strange, the thought had never occurred to her that something might be wrong. The small rush to reach Naegi’s office didn’t strike her as odd. The lump in her throat that she felt when she saw those files didn’t strike her as odd. ...But why? “...I am quite alright. But we will find them, won’t we?”  
“Of course we will.”  
“Do you promise, Naegi-kun?”  
“...I promise.”  
The gambler smiled slightly, nodding to herself, feeling herself relax for a reason she couldn’t explain. “Thank you… now, let me tell you more about what we found…”

A few days after, and everything was ready. The 14th division had disobeyed the direct orders of Future Foundation and were ready to begin collecting the Remnants of Despair. Of course, some were more trained than others, and a handful of students did not go out at all, Celes included. But she did not want to stay behind. For once, she wanted to do something. She wanted to go. And she knew exactly who she wanted to catch.

“Ah! Oowada, a moment, if you would.”  
The biker turned as Celes caught up with him, a gruff sigh catching in his throat as he looked down at her, a hand swiftly sliding into his pocket. “What is it? I’m busy.”  
“I am aware. You are chasing after… this girl, yes?” A file was held up and practically shoved in his face. Mondo squinted, looking at the girl’s profile and the photo attached.  
“...Yeah, that’s her.”  
“Then I am coming with you.”  
“Wha? Celes, ya can’t just-”  
“Oowada. I am coming. With you. Understood?” Scarlet eyes shot him a glare, and he paused for a second or two, blinking at her before scoffing and looking away.  
“Fine. But it’s yer own fault if ya get yerself killed. Got it?”  
“Understood.”  
With a final nod, Mondo turned and continued walking to the elevators, Celes in hot pursuit, looking around to make sure no one else was there to stop her.

“You drive like an absolute madman.” They had left the main building for Future Foundation only half an hour before, but due to fast driving, they soon arrived at the destination closest to the last known location of the former SHSL Swordswoman. Mondo simply shrugged as he got out of the driver’s side of the car, Celes getting out of the passenger’s side, in turn, slightly dazed from the adrenaline of driving so fast. She gripped onto the door to hold herself up, looking at the distant city, destroyed with the smell of iron and blood still lingering in the air from the days massacres in the streets, just for the sake of having a massacre. They both seemed to be reflecting now, on what they missed while they were locked away in Hope’s Peak-

With an outcry of “What the fuck-” Celes turned just in time to see Mondo barely dodge a thrown sword, the blade continuing to travel and stick into a nearby tree, which was starting to decay. Violet eyes glared at the distant figure - no, figures, looking in their direction.  
“...That’s them.”  
“It is? Celes followed his gaze and squinted slightly, hearing their laughter being carried on the gentle breeze. “...Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama. Former members of the Kuzuryuu clan… now, SHSL Despair.”  
“You wanted to go after the girl?”  
“I did.”  
“Then I’ve got the shortstack.” The biker flashed a grin, cracking his knuckles before pausing briefly and shooting a final glance in her direction. “...Don't die, ya hear? Naegi’d have my neck if he knew you’d dropped dead.”  
“I know… you stay safe too, Oowada my dear.”  
A final nod, as if giving temporary farewells, before Mondo began making his way over to the blonde sitting on rusted railings, shouting profanities in his direction. Celes finally slammed the car door she was leaning on shut, sighing to herself. Why was she scared? Well, these were once happy people that were now broken, that now killed for the sake of killing but… it was something else. Gritting her teeth, heels clicked against the sidewalk as she began to make her way over to the distant silverette, who seemed to be preoccupied with stabbing a large flesh pile over and over, splattering herself with blood.

“Peko Pekoyama.”  
The voice caused the girl to pause, her sword stuck in the side of one of the long since dead body as slowly, blank scarlet eyes looked up. Not a drop of emotion was on her face. Celes found herself unable to speak at that. She was scared. Not only because she was face to face with a killing machine, but also… of all the memories she got when their eyes locked.  
“...P...Pekoyama.. you…” It was hard to stop her mask from breaking, and her frame from shaking, and Peko only tilted her head slowly in response, like some kind of animal. Her pale hand slowly reached for the sword held in the sheathe of mutilated corpses, blood oozing from the latest incision, the red liquid also staining the otherwise polished metal tip of the sword.  
“...Peko…”  
The swordswoman remained ever silent still, slowly making her way over to Celes, the long katana dragging against the floor and making a horrible scratching noise against the tarmac. The gambler took steps backwards, too scared to stop her from coming any closer, too shaken by the girl she now saw.It was so much different from the Peko she remembered.

It was so much different from the Peko she remembered.

The Peko she remembered was polite. She was brave, almost knightly, yet naive and gentle. She was easily flustered with a heart that only wanted to help. That was the Peko she knew. And that was the Peko Celes had loved.

This was not her Peko. This Peko was silent. She was watchful. She was dangerous. Like a doll, so pretty yet so unnerving. This Peko was not her Peko, this Peko was a monster.

In a haste, Celes tripped over her own heels and found herself falling backwards. The swordswoman now looked down on her, head tilting to the other side as she slowly picked her sword up, letting the tip raise from the ground to above her head to bring down the point right in the chest-

In a scream, she suddenly flew off balance, landing in a heap with a small dazed blonde on top of her. Celes stared for a second or two, unsure of what happened before being pulled up to her feet by the wrist and dragged away. She could barely concentrate on walking, and kept glancing back to the pair of unconscious Despairs.  
“W-wait, Oowada dear, we have to-”  
“Fuck that. Yer goin’ in the god damn car.”  
The harshness of his words normally would have meant nothing to her, but at that moment, she stopped. She even stopped Mondo dragging her, as he glanced back with an eyebrow raised at her blank expression. “...You OK there?”  
She wasn't. She wasn't OK and she knew it. But as if by instinct, she gave a slow nod, eyes trailing a final time to the heap in the distance.

“I saw the best and worst in you and I’m willing to stay.” She muttered under her breath. Even though she knew that girl was not the same Peko that she knew, Celestia Ludenberg would still love her.


End file.
